


商店街的Branwen

by Eluka



Category: Malèna - Fandom, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Malèna movie, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eluka/pseuds/Eluka
Summary: 披着fairgame皮的all鸦寡妇文学，西西里AU但也不是很黄。
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	商店街的Branwen

第一次遇见他的时候，我只有12岁半。

Qrow Branwen，我记得很清楚，这是他的名字，听起来像只乌鸦，同他本人尖瘦的脸和嘶哑的嗓子如出一辙。

那天下午，他走进我们家的酒馆，操着微妙的溪谷来的口音，点了两杯我们这儿最便宜的酒。

“又是个外地人，”我母亲说，“你不觉得这两年外地人太多了吗？”

“打仗了，老婆，”父亲搬出一箱苦啤酒，“到处都在逃难。”

“这些难民进来抢我们的地盘，真空还要供他们吃穿，”母亲说，“什么时候才限制边境。蕾西，离他远点儿。”

我点点头，我都不认识他。“他们在跟谁打仗？”我问。

“嘘，”父亲说，“不能说那个名字，她什么都知道。”

这个“她”是我童年最大的疑问，似乎什么都和“她”有关，又好像什么都无关。两年前，擎天从树不子的版图上消失了，没人讨论发生的事，但“她”越来越频繁地出现在大人的谈话里。这感觉有点窒息，就好像一匹黑纱罩在头顶，你触摸不到，但你知道它在那里。

再说回Qrow Branwen，我妈让我离他远点儿，她对难民都是如此，不论他们种族，性别，或者长相。

是的，Branwen是个……以我现在的回忆来说，非常美丽的人。他瘦削的脸上五官舒展，嘶哑的嗓音会引发一个人心底最隐秘的震动，而他修长的身形就像秋天最柔韧的苇枝。

在当时我不明白这些事实的含义，镇子是个小地方，在真空的小镇没人会教你这种事。我只知道我有一种很难直视他的感觉，似乎看着他是件很危险的事，似乎再多看一会儿我就会爆炸、跌落、受重伤。

学校里的女孩显然不这么觉得，她们在他经过的路上盯着他看，在他背后议论他的戒指。

“我猜他结婚了，他有婚戒。”茱莉娅说。

“他没有。我爸在鲁伯的店里干活，鲁伯是他的房东，他说他一个人住。他是个单身汉。”安琪说。

“也许他是个鳏夫。”有人小声说。

这种谣言很快在镇上传开了，不幸丧妻的英俊鳏夫，每个人谈起他都语焉不详，又话里有话。他成了“商店街的Branwen先生”，女人谈起他时带着小心翼翼的狂热，男人谈起他时警惕又佯作友好。

不是所有男人，起码，在酒馆里，我见到过镇上的医生杜利。他矮胖的身影窝在角落里，盯着相隔两桌的Branwen，大口咽下我父亲酿的麦酒，一只手在桌下抽动。而彼时Branwen正灌下第五杯威士忌搀苏打水，水滴般晶亮的酒渍从他嘴角淌落下来，他满不在乎地用手背抹开，将两条瘦长的腿翘上旁侧的椅背。

我又有了那种仿佛要爆炸或跌落的感觉，而杜利医生浑身紧绷像是犯了强直症，发出奇怪的呜呜声，不知为何将桌面顶得一阵晃动。

我不知道这是怎么回事，因此我对谁都没说。

作为谣言和怪异目光的中心，Branwen无动于衷，他就像什么都没有听到一样，每日不是待在屋子里，就是在酒馆消磨时间。他无疑是个酒鬼，所有人都在猜测他的亡妻给他留下了多大的悲痛，让他喝起烈酒来像在喝水。

直到有一天，茱莉娅神秘地在走廊找到我们。“他是个同性恋。”她张口就说。“谁？”安琪说。

“商店街的Branwen，”茱莉娅说，“贝蒂说，她听三年级的丹尼说，他亲眼见到Branwen的柜子里有男人的照片。”

“我爸也在柜上放我爷爷的照片。”我说。

“你这傻妞，”茱莉娅说，“那是个正经好看的男人，再说你爸会亲你爷爷满脸褶子的照片吗？”

“可丹尼怎么知道他亲照片？”有人小声说。

“笨蛋，我怎么知道。”茱莉娅说。

从那天起，渐渐地，女人们就不再用那种有机可乘的口气提起他。仇视的藤刺在镇上延伸，同流言一起爬过她们脚下的地板。她们像茱莉娅一样充满了怨愤，仿佛她们每个人都是Branwen不存在的亡妻，为他欺骗自己感到怒不可遏。

在形势的另一侧，男人们则悄无声息地同他和解了，我父亲甚至主动在餐桌上提起他：“他丈夫是擎天的军人，”他说，“可怜人。”

“你怎么知道？”母亲严厉地说。

“鲁伯和我说的，他是Branwen的房东。你见过他丈夫的照片吗？那男人据说比杰科还帅。”

杰科是许多主妇喜爱的连续剧男主演，他常年出现在炉灶或洗衣机上的卷轴里，其中也包括我母亲的。

“那又怎么样，”母亲说，“节哀顺变，他现在只是个死人。”

话虽如此，但一位死了妻子的男人和一位死了丈夫的男人，在许多人眼里，这两者的区别实在不小。

理发店的巴波、修理铺的史密斯、菜贩格林、富商瑞奇……还有医生杜利，所有这些我记得或不记得的男人，如同走马灯上的影子围着Branwen常去的地方打转。送货时我看见几个高年级的男孩，他们潜进商店街的后巷，蹲在围墙下窥视他的窗户。那时我已经16岁了，开始领会到一些不可言说的道理，在内心深处，我明白他们一直以来想做的事，并感到慌乱。

但Branwen并不总在镇上，这些人在几次扑空后得出了一条规律：那就是Branwen一个月里总有几天会消失，谁也找不到他。

“难道他是个女人，躲着洗他的内衣。”瑞奇请了一桌酒，他们围坐在一起小声取笑。

“这就只有他丈夫知道了。”格林不怀好意地说。

“谁知道他干的是什么营生，”巴波说，“他在这儿快四年了，你们谁见过他出去挣钱。他喝的酒可不少，从没见他买不起面包。”

“像这样的男人……”史密斯说，“他丈夫还是死了好。”

开一家酒馆你就会听到这样的蜚语，我实在很气不过，端酒给他们时往里啐了一口唾沫。

但我没有承认的是，我也很好奇Branwen每个月都去了哪里。

在一个相似的、同我第一次看见他时一样有着橘红色烈日的下午，消失了五天的Branwen走进酒馆，点了一整瓶的自酿白兰地。他的小臂上缠着绷带，落座时仿佛精疲力竭。在他眼眶下有三道并排的划痕，像尖爪或指甲的抓伤。

他什么也没搀，就这样一杯接一杯地喝下将近五十度的白兰地，一刻不停地喝空了半瓶。我看到我们的客人都停了下来，惊讶地望着他豪饮。他仰靠在椅背上，血石红的眼睛迷离地瞪着年久失修的天花板，抓起酒瓶将剩下的蒸馏酒全都倒进嘴里。我怀疑有多少真的被他喝了下去，至少有大半都流过他的下巴，流过他苍白弯曲的脖颈和滚动的喉结，流过他突出的锁骨，流进他被衣领掩盖的胸前。

有人在我的背后吸气，父亲本该把我叫回去，但他却放任我站在这里，同别人一起盯着醉酒的Branwen。

然后Branwen的卷轴响了，没人反应过来，那一刻我们意识到，从没有人听过他的卷轴有任何来电。

他醉得完全不在意我们，当场接起了通话，片刻后他的脸色变了。

“住口，Raven，”他毫不避讳地大声说，“你离开的时候怎么不问问我怎么样，别说得像那回事。”

我们不知道那是谁，但每个人都听得出那是个女人的声音。

“你觉得我一个人不行？”Branwen继续说，那种溪谷的口音消隐无踪，取而代之的是像寒风一样，又更加鲁莽的用词，“那是我的猎物，是我接下来的，我会搞定它，因为这能让我他妈的有钱活着。”

“这跟Clover没有关系，”他语气冰冷，“你再敢提起他，不准提他。”

“哼，”他轻蔑地笑了一声，“你知道我为什么留在这儿吗，因为这里没人管我会死在哪儿。”

然后他挂断了。

他美丽的眼睛扫过所有鸦雀无声的人们，这可能也是头一次他正眼看过这些人。他将倒空的瓶子扔在地下，一根细长的手指推着酒杯滑到桌子中央。

“我知道你们这些人……”他含混不清地说，美妙的溪谷口音又回到他的舌尖上，“来吧，陪我再喝几杯。”

白兰地的空酒瓶骨碌碌地从地上滚走，但没有人在意它。理发店的巴波、修理铺的史密斯、菜贩格林、富商瑞奇、医生杜利……还有裁缝店的泰勒同另几个女人，他们举起自己颜色各异的酒瓶，五花八门的袖子挤在一处，争先恐后地往他杯里倒酒。杯沿满了溢出在桌面上，又流下地板，没人在乎。

我看见Branwen坐在人群中，笑得几乎流出眼泪，这疯狂的场景简直像潘神的酒宴，他抬起满溢的杯子，十几种酒掺杂着淌下他的手指，在人们贪渴的目光中一饮而尽。

最后有钱的瑞奇赢了，他买下了我们货架上一整排的酒。Branwen来者不拒地喝下所有倒进他杯里的烈酒，直到他醉得再也站不起来，他靠在瑞奇的身上离开了。

那天晚上我们都知道Branwen没有回自己的房子。

“那个男婊子”，第二天当他从瑞奇家堂皇的大门走出来时，有人这样称呼他。男婊子，假如我那时候明白这是个多么荒谬的词，也许我就能反驳他们。还有一个词极罕见地从街头巷尾的闲聊里冒出来：“双性恋，”，他们说，“希望卷轴里那个被他甩的女人没事。”

“意思是人可以同时喜欢男人和女人吗？”我问，母亲猛扇我的脑袋：“谁教你这个话，只有乱搞的人才这样。”

她气愤得不行，说Branwen把我们的酒馆当成了妓院。但在我看来他也没做什么，他只是每隔几天就来酒馆里坐一下，有人请他一杯酒，他就跟着那人回家。有时人们会从他家的窗户上看见灯光映出的剪影，他颀长的身形朝后弯成一条优美的弧，摇摆着立在另一个人的身上。

这些人里有男人有女人，有我认识的人也有不认识的人，他就像那晚喝下那杯各色混杂的酒一样照单全收，仿佛在不顾一切地透支什么。

终于有一天他病倒了，在他某个月又消失了几天之后。这是四年来他惊人地第一次生病，鲁伯说他在床上躺了三天，高烧时一个人呜咽，梦呓着没听过的名字。

那么多人进过他的屋子，没有一个人去探望他。

瑞奇向我父亲订了半打最贵的酒，送到Branwen的房子里。母亲说什么也不肯“进那个婊子的屋”，父亲匆匆地将箱子塞给我，钻进柜台后继续清洗酒杯。

我抱着六个瓶子登上Branwen家的楼梯，这间房子是鲁伯的旧屋，我在外面看了它许多年，自从Branwen住进来后，我再也没有攀过这里嘎吱作响的台阶。屋子里很暗，鲁伯很少回来，我走进他的卧室，床上有一团影子动了动。

“我来……这是瑞奇让我们送来的酒。”我木讷地说，看着他从被褥下探出头。

“放柜子里吧。”他说。

我把酒瓶放在地上，打开柜子，我看见了那个男人，就在柜门的内侧冲我微笑，他有双绿眼睛，笑起来真的比杰科还帅。

我转过身时，Branwen已经坐了起来，他没穿上衣，胸前汗津津的满是水光，有条巨大的伤疤正在愈合。

“抱歉。”他说，套上了一件单衣。

“你还好吗？”我问。

“没有死。”他说，“帮我倒杯水吧。”

我给他倒了杯水，他接过去，脸色灰白，但看上去比任何时候都要清醒。

“你有点像我侄女。”他突兀地说。

“是吗？”我问。

他看了看，又摇了摇头：“有一点。”

我帮他把杯子拿回去，又想起柜子里的男人，不知为何感到他十分可怜。

“我走了。”我说

“谢谢你。”他回道。

我迈出门，但好奇心扯着我的脚踝，我转回身，问了他最后一个问题：“他们说你戴了两个婚戒是真的吗？”

他惊讶地笑倒在床头上，抬起右手：“你说这两个？这些不是，”他从枕头底下摸出一个小玩意，“这个才是。”

那是枚闪亮的徽章，镶着马蹄铁和四叶草，有人肯定希望他非常好运。

那天之后，Branwen就消失了，是真真正正的消失，带走了他为数不多的行李，留下了鲁伯的空屋子。

他走得没有一丝痕迹，即使说他是飞出去的人们也会相信。第一个发现的人是我，因为几天后我被差去收回那半打空瓶。

他把没有启封的酒放在桌子上，上面留着一个信封，写着给酒馆的蕾西。我拆开信，里面有张猎人执照，纸张有点旧了，名字是Qrow Branwen。

他不是婊子，也不是男妓，他是个猎人。我已经不再像四年前那样一无所知，从那些丝丝缕缕的谈话里，我们都能够拼凑出“她”的形状。早在擎天陷落之前，这个职业还勉强支撑，但在“她”占领了四分之三的大陆后，猎人们就像Branwen一样，悄无声息地消失了。

我在这背后嗅到浓烈的血腥气，那时候这场战争不知会持续多久，黑纱笼罩的日子几乎望不到头，但当我藏起这封信时，我知道有些人还没有放弃。

祝他们好运。


End file.
